Ancient Relics, Ancient Secrets
by LuciRuki
Summary: What happens when a Ruin Maniac and his friends uncover a true mystery in the deep jungles in Southern America? Travel back and forth through time, reading two different stories that are connected by one mystery. Please Review! Plot excellent.
1. Prologue

PG-13 or K+

Welcome to my first Fan-Fic. I am an amateur, with absolutely no writing experience whatsoever. Thank you for clicking on this thread, and I hope you enjoy my story. I must say though, it has a very interesting plot, and a lot of future plans.

**"We uncover secrets that have never been told. Who digs them up, and who hid them in the first place, for someone to dig up."**

Table of Contents

Prologue  
Chapter 1: The Deep Jungle; The King's Childhood Memories  
Chapter 2: The Unwanting jungle and The Explorer's Base  
Chapter 3: The King's Childhood Memories Part II  
Chapter 4: Vulpix's Return  
Chapter 5: The King's Childhood Memories Part III

-Prologue-

"I think I found it!" Yelled Jasper to his co-workers. The thickness of the jungle made it a real struggle to make out where his friends were. He looked around to see if he could find one of his fellow explorers. They had obviously went back to the base. Discouraged, Jasper took out his trusty magnifying glass. Its dull black plastic was chipping off, but he wouldn't dare to let go of it, not after all he had been through with it.

"You know", he thought, "it was me who uncovered the hideout of Entei, with you at my side." He kissed his little magnifying glass, as he felt a cold breeze sweep passed him. Jasper jumped up from his knees and looked around once more. The jungle was getting darker, the vines drooping as low as a sagged old monkey, but they too, were already tucked away sleeping peacefully.

Jasper reached to his velvet belt. His chubby fingers reaching for what he was hoping would help him. He felt a smooth circular object as he quickly unlatched it from his belt.

"Determination is the key", he thought, "and nothing can stop me now." His chubby fingers now stretching back over his sunburnt head, and as he flung the pokeball forward. It opened up revealing a bright light, that luminated the area for a few seconds before the light turned into a shape. A small red fox had appeared from this light. It's six tails all matted and woven, it looked like it hadn't been groomed for several years. Jasper, almost wheezing, commanded the small red fox to fetch him some wood. The fox looked at him.

"Vul", is what the little pokemon said, almost confused at where she was. Jasper, realizing he hadn't let out the pokemon at all since they were at the base, felt really sorry. "It's alright Vulpix, we are nearing our quest! I just need to you to find me some wood so that we can make a fire." Vulpix looked very unhappy.

"Search in this general area, and I promise when we get back to the base, I will give you a nice big pokesnack!" The small fox, understanding, turned her head and lept into a running speed heading toward the darker area of the jungle.

-900 A.D-

"Work harder", commanded the King to his already fatigued slaves. The faces frowned as they looked back to their highness; the King eating another plump grape, from the withered old woman's finger. The old woman who was obviously the maid, sighed in exhaustion. King Juist sat at his throne on top of the old relic. His eyes leering down at his workers.

The field was an open pit of mud, with chipping relics surrounding it. The best way to describe the view, is by looking at today's Egypt, just substituting the sand with watery, dirty mud.

The tribe had been erecting a statue for the triumph of the new King, even though they all knew he didn't deserve anything. They all wanted him to rot with the maggots.

"Good!" he cried, laughing. "They are working." He glanced from one end of the field to the other, eyes as narrow as that of his Seviper curled up at his side. The Seviper had just enjoyed a long feast of the flesh from the dead prisoners who had displeased their Majesty. The withered old woman, sat down behind her Majesty. Exhausted from being in the sun all day, she chose to sit underneath a cool shaded area, where she fell asleep.

The King, aching for another grape, soon relised he wasn't being fed anymore.

"I didn't tell her to stop", muttered Juist as he glanced at his slaves. His mouth was ready to taste the sweet fruit.

"MOTHEEERR!", belted Juist. His eyes were beaming red. He turned around to see the tired old woman taking a snooze. She didn't budge.

"Seviper", the king calmly talked, "come over here..." The long venomis snake awoke from his slumber.

"Use tail whip on that old fool." The Seviper became very nervous. The snake crawled up into a snakelike stance, obviously trying to intimidate Juist, he looked back and stared in it's master's eyes. You could easily tell that it didn't want to use such a harmful attack. Seviper had always taken a liking to that "old fool." She kept him clean, and fed him, and always managed to bring him into such a good mood. In fact, Seviper loved that "old fool."

The King, angered turned his head to watch the servants make asses of themselves. One fell in the muddy field while others were resting from heat stroke. The ones that were resting got taken away by the guards who were on watch.

The screams and cries of the children could be heard, it was very hard to watch the children reaching for their parents. But it was no use. As long as Juist was in charge, most of the children never saw their parents again.


	2. The King's Memories

**The Deep Jungle; The King's Childhood Memories**

By now it was already pitch dark. The cold was biting at Jaspers face. Shivers were sent throughout his entire body, but that didn't warm him up. It just made the chubby older man more nervous, because Vulpix hasn't returned at all. It has longed over an hour, and he knew that his little fox wasn't stupid.

"I do hope she is alright," he moaned. The trees, getting bigger in appearance, for some reason looked like they wanted to reach out for him. The jungle itself was very beautiful, but at night it took a whole different look.

In the day, it had trees, as tall as the sky, with fresh nourished leaves. The vines hanging here to there, as you can hear some lovely birds singing. There was a patch of field, that he remembered to the West, where in fact, the explorers base was pitched. There was a small river, located East of the area, where he could hear Goldeen, and Magikarp laughing together.

"It's not that bad", he thought, "I mean, I know my way around sort of..."

At night it looked like someone was trying to tell them to get out. The trees looked like they had shifted position and are now hanging over, the vines drooping so low, it looked like it was trying to strangle you. There were no birds singing, but a small eerie howl once in a while.

Jasper tugged at his collar as he sat down there, on the cold dirt, not daring to move an inch. He tried to make out any signs for his dear old friend. He knew he had to go look for her, no matter how dark this place is.

"How could I be so stupid? Why would I make poor innocent Vulpix go out on her own?" Jasper got up in pain, he knew he needed to loose some weight, because there was too much pressure on his knees. After a brief stricken pain in his legs, he stood up, almost dizzy enough to fall back down.

The only thing he remembered about the jungle was where the base was, and what direction Vulpix trotted to. The base area of the jungle had more of a friendlier welcoming look to it, whereas the way Vulpix went, it was so dark, a firefly could have gotten lost.

He continued to think. "Maybe I should go back to the base, and get some help--No, I mustn't, Vulpix could be hurt, and it would be all my fault." A tear had came out from the old mans eye, and had started descending down his wrinkled skin. He had an awful feeling in his stomache, almost like a knife had gone through, and pierced his flesh.

He had to walk...to find Vulpix. He loved her, as if she was his own daughter, but of course, he sometimes tended to put his research in front of Vulpix.

"How could I be so stupid?" He repeated again, and as the jungle gave the appearance of "wanting no visitors", Jasper closed his eyes, and took a breath.

He walked further, into the deeper part of the forest.

-885 A.D-

Juist has just finished stacking up his rocks. The grey cool, heavy minerals felt very different in his hands. He liked to play with his rocks, because they were his only friends.

The hut that Juist stayed in was very cramped. It was made from the tough bamboo you would find in the Jungle. The floor was made of the hard mud, which had strength of cement. It only had room for one bed, and a desk, with two chairs. Hungry as they were, there was not enough food to go around.

Juist was alone. He was appromixately 14 years old. His rosey cheeks, and bright blue eyes, was what made him the cute child.

The young boy had a massive collection of rocks. It ranged from dark sandy, to lime yellow in colours. Some were smooth, some very hard and rigid, but it didn't matter to him what the colour was, or how it felt. It was the fact that it all started out from one single rock his father gave him, when he was terribly young.

Juist and his father used to go on walks through the Jungle, while his brother always used to hang out with his friends, that lived nearby. The walks that Juist took were precious. Juist knocked over his rocks as he remembered his last walk with his father.

"My child, I want you to know something," said Tuta, Juist's father, exactly as the boy had remembered it. Jiust was about 10 years old.He remembered them stopping in the middle of the path where a large rock was sitting. Tuta and Juist sat down, their tribal gowns almost reaching the floor.

Tuta was also brown faced, with a beard that hung down to his neck. He was a very handsome man. Juist tied up his belt that had managed to get loose.

"What is it father?" Juist had the most worried look on his face. He knew it must have been bad news by the tone the father had adressed it by. Tuta shifted his weight and faced more towards his son.

"It is what has been feared." Continued Tuta, Juist not understanding one bit. "It is coming. My reign is ending." Tuta, cleared his throat. "Our people are angered. There has not been any food to survive off of." He touched his son's arm. His arm feeling very heavy. Tuta, had began to tear. He couldn't dare look at his son any more. "They are to come after me, kill me, because I have not provided what they need. In their eyes, I am a horrible King."

Juist's eyes began to water, and he hugged his father so tight, because he knew it would be the last hug he will ever give him. Tuta and Juist, father and son, shared that moment crying together.

"Father, I don't understand." Cried Juist. His voice trembling so. "You provided them with shelter. You gave them water, food, you--"

"It has not been enough." Tuta interrupted. He had to now look in his son's eyes. "They wanted riches, gold, and I tried so very hard to give them what they want, but the village idiot even knows that gold cannot come out of one's as_s_." Tuta stood up and brushed himself off, but as hard as he tried the guilt didn't go away.

The forest was beautiful. The trees, full of life.

"Juist, I am giving the position of King, to your brother, Himtero."

Juist looked up at his father, in his glossy eyes. He began to feel some jealousy.

"Father, why have you chosen Himtero? Do you not think I will succeed, and fill your shoes?"

The King looked down on his last born. His face too, rosey.

"It is because, you have potential for something better. I can feel it. Himtero, is just a wise mouth, who can easily get himself out of trouble if he was to get mangled in the same fate I have become, but you, yes...you, you have an aurora. Something powerful will come to this village under your actions." Juist stood up.

"What do you mean...aurora? The young boy looked more puzzled than a fly trapped in spider's web.

Tuta looked into his son's eyes. They were almost hypnotizing. Juist looked back in question.

"You will be powerful, one day, but you must not abuse it. Otherwise, the gods shall be angry."

Juist wiped back some tears. "But, who are the gods? I mean, are they watching me right now?" Juist looked up in the bright blue sky, as if he were searching.

Tuta put his hand on top of his son's head. "My dear son you will know when the time is right!" The father had been eyeing a small shiny object in the patch of grass beside them. Tuta bent over and picked up it up. A faint smile cracked on his face. The stone had a very strange marking on it. It appeared to have the initial "M" slightly engraved on the front.

Tuta smiled, and handed the rock to his son. "Mew shall visit you!" He replied.


	3. The Unwanting Jungle and the Base

**The Unwanting Jungle, and the Explorer's Base**

Black. Pitch black was all that Jasper could see. The darkness of the forest sent a cold shudder down his body. The forest grew with vines drooping so low, Jasper could feel it on his face. His wrinkly skin twitching from time to time.

The explorer had been walking for about 15 mins due East. It was night, and it was biting cold. Jasper had only been wearing his explorer's outfit which consists of, a sandy grey shirt all buttoned up, a velvet belt, and some kaki pants. He had some running shoes, but they too looked as old as he did. He began to feel shivers constantly throughout his body, not only because he was cold, but because he felt unwanted.

Jasper rubbed his hands on his arms, signaling that he was cold.

"A few more steps, and I should be going back", said Jasper in a terribly low volume. He felt that he was being watched, eyes that were leering at him, with every crunchy step he took on the Jungle's floor. The old man began to slow down, he needed to go back. It was too dark to tell where he was going, and he knew he was incredibly lucky that he didn't fall on any of the loose twigs and vines that were creeping underneath him like packs of snakes. The pain that he would have to go through to getting up, the pressure building up on his knees. Jasper stopped completely. His chubby face looking around.

"Damn it. First I lose my beloved Vulpix, now I am lost in a natural maze with no light... what now? He hit a vine away from his head, as he began to think, his fingers scratching his scull.

" I guess the only thing to do is wait it out until morning." The old man groaned and sighed. He sat down where he was, he was too afraid to think where he was sitting. The pain in his legs shot up to his arms this time. Jasper was aching pretty badly.

The aching had started a tear, and soon it ended up in a faint sobbing. He was worried that his Vulpix was killed or, kidnapped. How he remembered her with her playing grin, the burning embers in her eyes, he tails all woven and matted. He was meaning to comb it out.

Dear, dear Vulpix, my sweetie. Oh please, oh please come back to papa. I swear if you come we shall leave back to the base, and get a good night's rest.

He day dreamed, or in this case, he night dreamed, about his very cozy cot he slept in. The blankets soft and flannel like. It was like his home away from home. He dreamed about his fellow explorers sitting having a coffee inside. His friends. His loyal friends. The old man wiped a tear from his eye.

"Why do I make it seem like I am dying?" He chuckled. Jasper reminded people alot like Wattson, the Gym Leader of Mauville City. They resembled the same characteristics, especially how they both liked to laugh. Jasper's mind began to change.

"Hah! Dear ol' me. I make this seem like a tragedy. I know I shall find Vulpix, I mean I did go through much worse than this." He had a smile on his wrinkly face.

Although, he convinced himself everything was going to be all right, something in his gut told him, it will not.

Explorer's Base

The small miniture clock showed 11:39 pm, and the kettle had just went off. A younger teenager had gotten up from the couch. It made a small squishing noise as she did so. The blue-coloured leather still had the indent of her body left in it. She was alone. It was her in that cramped room that housed a sofa, a chair and a small coffee table. The T.V was on a small wooden stand, across from the couch.

The rosey cheeked girl walked over barefoot to another smaller room, that was branched off from the "lounge" space. Her blue hair was strangely fascinating. She untied her ponytale as she walked, showing that she was almost ready to turn for the night.

The kitchen held only the basics. A small 70's fridge, a small counter (where the kettle was perched on), a small microwave and a few sinks. The counter space was very limited and it only had one cupboard hovering on top. Everything mixed and matched, and nothing looked co-ordinated and decorative.

The rosey cheeked girl unplugged her kettle, and poured herself some coffee, into her little "exploring is fun" mug. She looked very worried and frustrated. You could tell as her hands were slightly shaking.

"Don't spill it! Of course, it won't be the first time you were to be clumsy, dweeb!" The slim figure of another teenager could be seen at the doorway, bewteen the living room and the kitchen. He had a mohawk, a green one to be in fact, and looked rather creepy looking. He was still wearing his explorer's outfit, that still had a little crest that read "In Training" in the middle of his chest. The blue haired girl, was in fact wearing her pajamas.

"Don't give me that look! You know you like me, and you were so waiting for me. That's why you were up" The boy unbuckled one of his buttons on his shirt. The blue haired girl rolled her eyes in distgust. She poured some sugar in her mug.

"Coffee, this late Bridgette? You know you won't be able to sleep. I mean coffee keeps you --- Oh...I get it." He licked his lips. "You wanted to be awake, for some Ovin' Lovin' time." The boy unbuckled another one of his buttons, revealing a white shirt underneath. Bridgette turned around to get some milk, completely trying to ignore him. As she began to fetch the milk in the fridge, he kissed her neck. There were small goosebumps that littered her skin. She felt very uncomfortable.

Bridgette turned around to shove him away, but instead she accidently knocked her mug on the floor, through all the hustle. The small shattering sound really drove this peaceful girl mad. This was the last time.

"LOOK. Do not, and I mean DO NOT try to ever make a move on me again or I shall purposely send you back to the underworld where you belong. I don't know why you were being such an a_s_s today, and I know you don't like me, so why are you hitting on ME?" The rosey cheeks spread throughout her whole face in frustration. It was red from anger. She pushed him against the wall.

"Look the only reason I am here is because I am studying to be a proffesional explorer, like you are as well. I am not here to like anyone, or kiss anyone, and I am definately not here to clean up any messes." At that she signaled her finger to the shattered mug that layed on the floor, with the black coffee spilled around.

"I am not cleaning this up, so I expect someone to do it... Owen!" She stuck her tongue out at the green haired boy. He looked up and smiled funny. He was kind of confused. The boy moved towards the counter grabbing some paper towel that was in a roll on top.  
He kneeled down and began his work.

"I still don't know how you always manage to do this to me..." He looked up and smiled at her. Bridgette went to smile back, but then she was interrupted by a loud gasp.

"Oh my, did you hear any news of Jasper, Owen? Did you find him?" She was back in her worried look, the way she was when she was pouring her coffee.

The boy now picking up the glass, went to take it over to the garbage can.

"Banette and I, looked all around these parts. We couldn't see him or hear him. It was deathly silent. I felt like I wasn't suppose to be there." He went over to the sink to wash his hands. "I mean, It really takes a different look in the dark- the jungle I mean.

Bridgette looked down in fright. She had a very bad feeling. Owen continued.

"Lucila went to bed in the room across from the lounge, she fell asleep waiting for him." Owen dried his hands with a white cloth he had found underneath the sink.

"Why?" Asked Bridgette. "Does she not care for her husband?"

Owen laughed lightly, and put away the sugar that Bridgette had left behind. She was a forgetfull person.

"Because she is old, Bridgette. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open after a while, even if she is his wife." Owen walked past Bridgette so that he could sit on the couch in the lounge room. She followed behind, closely listening.

"We are the next generation of explorers, me and you. They are starting to get a little too old for the job, that is why they are training us everything they know. He even treats us as his co-workers." Owen went to lie down on the couch, but Bridgette was stopping him from stretching.

"Me and you? I mean You and Me?" Bridgette began to worry again. "How can we pull off such a big job? I mean exploring takes more than 2 people..."

She got up from the couch and began to pace, Owen was finally able to stretch out his legs. The two teenagers have been really tired, and worried for quite some time.

"Comon' Bridgette, we will think about this tommorow, right now it's time for us to hit the hay." Owen got up from the couch and walked over to the closet, he was trying to look for the beige thin bed sheets. Bridgette sat on one of the chairs. She yawned, but she tried to hide it from Owen.

"I am not tired," she replied quite snobby. Owen stretched to the top shelf, and found what he was looking for. He closed the closet door and began to walk back.

"If you insist, but I am going to bed. My eyes are closing and I don't feel so good." He began to layer the couch with the sheets. It was a sign that he wanted her to leave.

"I guess I could go to bed," Bridgette said after she saw him making a comfy bed. I am just really worried about Jasper and Vulpix. Owen layed on top of his little blanket mess. It was very comfortable though.

The young boy turned his head to look at Bridgette.

"I am going to let out my Banette now, and I know how much you don't like him. I don't see why though. I guess you should get to bed." Bridgette began shudder.

"Ugh! I swear if Banette comes into my room while I am sleeping again, and makes little gurgling noises... I will skin you alive. I hate that thing. It's so creepy." Owen made a little chuckle. He wrapped his body up more in his blankets. He looked like a cloth mummy.

"I promise, Bridgette, no scary anything tonight. Well I should say everynight." He picked up his little travelling bag beside the blue couch, and enlarged a pokeball.

"Ok! I am leaving goodnight." Bridgette scurried to her room and closed the door. You could even hear that she locked the thing.

"By the way, Bridgette, just for future referance...ghosts can go through walls. A locked door won't stop them." Owen chuckled again.

"Comon' Buddy!" The pokeball was thrusted into mid air, and a whitish red light appeared, soon to take form into a shape.

"Banette!" The little puppet spoke his name. It was a ratty creepy little black thing, with sharp piercing eyes, and a zipper for a mouth. The pokemon levitated towards the corner of the room, and turned around facing the wall.

"Goodnight Banette," Owen spoke. "Do turn off the lights for me." The puppet didn't even turn around. It still faced the wall, but all of the sudden the lights were off. It was silent, and creepy, with Owen sleeping on the couch, and Banette facing the corner getting ready to sleep. It was sort of eerie. Owen was already drifting to sleep; while Banette's eyes turning beet red. It had an unsual way of sleeping.


	4. The King's Childhood Memories II

**Chapter 3: Juist's Childhood Memories Part II**

881 A.D

In his little hut alone, Juist had just pulled over the scratchy sheets over his head. His bed on the floor. There was no mattress, no pillow, and no comfort. It was just a small burlap sack sheet that was big enough for him. The boy's expression was blank. His eyes bright were glossy as he stared at the muddy walls.

Fear, exhaustion and loneliness was what Juist was feeling. Fear for the fact that the boy was worried what his immature brother would do to him, once he became King. He was exhausted because of the all trauma and emotion he had gone through with his father the day before, and lastly loneliness. Loneliness because of his father, his only friend.

Juist shifted in this bed. His ratty t-shirt drenched in sweat. The faded white shirt was all icky and reeking of body odour. The hot temperature outside made it no better.

"No good Mother. Running off probably gone sleeping with some guy. She is excited that father is going to die. I'm not stupid." The pale boy had thrown over his sheet. He stood up and took his shirt off. Walking over to the doorway, he felt like he needed to think.

Juist walked around a bit outside. There was no door from the outside to his hut, so the insects were horribly biting.

Absolutely no cold air blew. Juist had been hoping to receive a fresh breeze. He was disappointed.

His bare naked feet, walking through the hard mud outside. The young kid was anticipating what to do.

He thought for a while, walking back in fourth, breathing heavily.

"Should I find Himtero? Maybe I should stop the execution on my own. Maybe if I…"

"You there!" Screamed a very scary looking person. He wore the same tribal gowns as the rest of the tribe, only though it had prints of red. A long beard that was matted, and very piercing eyes was what the man looked like. He must have been in the 40's.

Juist turned around startled. The young boy almost tripped over his own feet.

"How dare you step outside now at this time of night." The man had a faint smile. "Children like you are pointless in our tribe. I don't know why we still keep you kids."

Juist gulped. His glossy eyes had opened wider. He could sense that this man was not at all nice.

"Either you get back in your––" The man had stopped. He was thinking of something better. The man chuckled.

"I know what will scar your precious little face. The beheading of our King. Come with me, and watch our ex-king have no head." The man laughed even more, that his beard had gotten in his mouth. He continued.

"It's a huge celebration that everyone is excited about. We can call it 'Execution of Tuta Day'" The tribal gown wearing man had grabbed Juist's arms. The little boy was fighting back. He managed to kick the man, and broke free. Juist had backed away.

"How could you people be fools. Father was our best King we had. It is not his fault that you were too lazy to work, you people expect everything to come to you. You sicken me."

The boy had a tear in his eye. The irritated face looked at the man; the man having a faint smile.

Juist spat at the man, and turned around to run, but the man had gotten a hold of the boy again. Juist had desperately tried to get free, but a quick and painful thud had hit his head. It was a punch.

After much struggle he manage to kick the man's reproductive area. The blood stained clothed man went down to the floor, kneeling and hunching over, grabbing his stomach. The boy ran straight into the jungle. His little legs pounding against the hard muddy earth. He knew it was only a matter of time that the man would chase after him.

As he crossed the field to enter the jungle, it was dark. A dark night, with vines swooping low, looking like they wanted to choke you, and the trees looking like they were reaching out to grab you.

The little boy was nervous. He was in trouble, plus he was entering a jungle in the middle of the night, with no expertise in finding his way around.

He saw the opening of the jungle. It was a very unwelcoming opening. Two large oaks were on each side of the entrance way. Juist ran right past them.

Dark. Pitch dark was all that Juist could see.

"He can't find me here. As long as I keep quiet and not make a noi–…" Juist stopped thinking. He could hear a rattling in one of the shrubs. He just didn't know which shrub it was. He could hear it come closer… making a little sound. A quiet sound. A hissing sound.

"Stay back," warned Juist, as he began to slowly walk backwards. He had nothing to protect him. He was bare from the waist up, with little shorties, covering his waist area. He did although, had something very dear and special with him that he had always kept on him. The little boy, reached into his pocket with confidence… and pulled out the stone that had the initial "M" graved into it. He remember what his father had told him…

"Mew shall visit you"

Juist felt the heave stone in his pocket as he took it out. The hissing was getting louder. He reared his arm back, and chucked the stone to the area of the hissing. He could hear a little thud on the muddy earth, or maybe it hit the creature. The boy patiently waited, until he heard…nothing. Juist sighed.

"You see, I can be a great King, and protect these people." The boy had a big smile on his face.

One thing he was sure of … was that it was now silent. Maybe a little too silent for comfort.


	5. Vulpix Returns

**Chapter 4: Vulpix returns**

Jasper had only woken up when he felt the warm licking on his face. The sun was shining, the forest was luminating the beautiful trees and leaves it had to give off. Vulpix's coat had a darker amber colour to it. It looked much healthier, and all of it's tails were groomed. Jasper fell asleep on top of a dirt pile, his clothes were all darkened. His face too beared the resemblence to a southern asian race with his brown skin. He needed to take a long shower to clean up.

"Vulpix, my girl. Oh how I missed you, you--." He stopped.

"There is something different about you, girl." He stood up and brushed some of his dirt off of his exploring clothes. He didn't take his eyes of the fox pokemon. The pain he endured while he stood up didn't bother him this time, because he was too worried that Vulpix was acting a bit strange. He took out his pokeball, that was shining bright in the sunlight.

"Vulpix, you shan't be looking at me like that. You look like you are..." He raised the pokeball and aimed it towards the body of Vulpix. It was thrown, but didn't go far. The purple aurora is what frightened the old man the most. It was levitating under the psychic of Vulpix.

"How are you doing that? You don't get that ability until you evolve." Jasper went to grab the levitating sphere, but it shattered before his chubby fingers touched it. Bits and pieces of the mechanical ball was laying all on the floor, when the young fox collapsed and fainted on the ground.

"I am taking you back now." Jasper was puzzled on what to do. He was unsure what the hell just happened. After standing there for a good minute or two, he picked up the young fox and carried it back through the jungle towards the base.

He wasn't sure which direction he was to go. Now, the whole forest seemed like a double team full of trees. Everything looked the same. The vines below made him screech a couple of times from lifting up his legs to get pass them. His knees were about to break any second, and he began to get a slight headache.

He walked for a good 20 minutes, still in a place that looked like his last place, but this time he could feel that something was different. The aurora of this place gave off a glow like the Illuminise and Volbeat's festival of lights celebration. The body of the Vulpix he was carrying began to feel hotter. Vulpix's coat had turned into a darker red, and it was still passed out. The fur on coat however started to stand up on it's ends. The body became even hotter. Too hot to hold. He needed to place her down on the ground. There you could see the dirt around the body become much darker. Like it was beginning to get scorched from the heat of the body.

Jasper was blinded by a severe white light. It created a vortex in front of him, with colours of gold, blue, pink, and green all swirling together. There was no wind, but the old man's body was knocked back from a severe force. The body of Vulpix began to levitate to the centre of the vortex spinning until it was a blur, until Jasper couldn't watch because of the blinding light, until he could hear screams of children and babies, until he could hear the yells of a man, until the whole thing was gone...taking Vulpix with it.

Explore's Base

"Rise and shine Owen, you little cutie." Lucila was already dressed. She had tidied up the living room space a bit. Her figure was leaning over Owen's body to see if he would wake. The punk teenager turned to one side, his back facing towards the plump old ladie's figure. Lucila gave up and went towards the kitchen, in her lovely yellow flower dress to put on a pot of fresh ground coffee.

"Where is my dear Jasper? I know he is ok. He is just my dear. Oh maybe I should get Owen to look for him again?" Lucila went to reach up for the sugar. She poured some of the black coffee in her "retirement at 35" mug. Opening the droor beneath her, she took out a teaspoon and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. She stirred the coffee, and was about to take a sip. A loud shriek was heard that could shatter a dozen mirrors. Bridgette came out of her room screaming.

"You bast_a_rd!" She jumped on top of Owen sleeping on the couch, and began to choke him, wrapping her fingers around his neck.

"What did I do?" He was gasping for some air. When he managed to turn his head to see his own Banette coming out of Bridgette's room with a smirk on it's face that even a zipper couldn't hide.

"Banette-Hah-Banette-Hah." The puppet was on the floor laughing. It's red eyes were rolling all over the place. Bridgette slapped Owen's face hard enough that it left a print. She climbed off and went towards the closet and she began putting on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Asked Owen. He climbed off the couch. His barefeet were walking towards Bridgette. "It's a beautiful day you know... if your going outside, mind if I join you?" He began to put on his slippers, and he stiffened up his mohawk that has been smushed from sleeping.

"If you want. But I don't want that puppet freak coming with us. I am going to find Jasper." She put on her running shoes. Both were still in their pajamas, but neither cared. Who was out there to see them anyways? Owen went back to his travel bag and took out a pokeball.

"What is that for?" Bridgette examined the sphere with great curiousity. "You gonna' bring out another creeper of a pokemon?"

Owen pushed the centre button on the pokeball. The latch opened up to reveal that the ball was empty.

"No, we are going to get you a pokemon. I think you need one to keep you company sometimes." Bridgette's hand grasped the red and white pokeball. She was really eager now to get outside.

"But remember," she said. "We need to find Jasper, even if he is with Vulpix, he could still be in some danger." Lucila came out from the kitchen towards the two teens with a hand firmly grasped on her coffee.

"I am too old now to go travelling," she said, "so I will stay here just in case he does return. Besides, I saw yesterday that there is a special on Brawly on channel 14. I want to see that. I'm sure Vulpix and Jasper are fine you two, so don't get so stressed out. In case you forgot, my darling did tackle on Entei by himself with the help of Vulpix only." She gave a warm smile to the two youngsters.

Bridgette and Owen both gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lucila was like their grandmother to them, and will have to live with her and Jasper for another 2 years to train. She was their only mother figure to them. Owen and Bridgette closed the door behind them, as they headed outside to search for Jasper, and of course a companion for dearest Bridgette.

"Maybe you should get a Banette too?" Owen sneered. Bridgette punched him in the arm.


	6. The King's Memories III

**Chapter 5: Juist's Childhood Memories Part III**

881 A.D

It was still silent. It was still dark. He heard no noise from the dark area where he had thrusted his rock, the rock with the intial "M" engraved in the front. The young boy was breathing heavily. He forgot about the executioner, but right now he didn't care. He was full of dirt, from how, he doesn't know. He was about to go see what the hissing noise was. He wasn't scared because the noise stopped, so he felt that it couldn't attack him anymore. He went a little further into the jungle, roughly to where the bush was where he first heard the hissing.

"You son of a b_i_tch! I am going to behead you like the rest of your shithole of a family." The bloody gowned man was limping while he was running. He had an axe in one of his arms. The axe was made of the finest bamboo for the handle, and sharpened rock for the blade. This tribe was very smart, and had a unique way of building all of their material. How you can have a plant support a rock without snapping in half? The axe looked very strong and very sharp, with the stains of blood on the rock.

"Leave me alone," screamed Juist. He began to walk back slowly. His barefeet thumping on the hard mud. "You're the one who should be beheaded. You punish innocent people, and you like thier screams and cries." The executioner laughed and put down the axe in a less intimidating encounter. He was still walking towards Juist.

"You kids always make me laugh. Maybe there is a reason to keep you around. You're a funny boy. I would love to see what would happen when I feed you to the wild Rhydons. They would love to pull your limbs apart." The executioner was close enough that he was almost able to grab Juist. The young boy gasped. He didn't know what to do, and he only wished his father was there to help him. It felt like a million years went by. Time ran so slow as the blood stained man grinned and raised his axe.

Juist then felt a cool slither rub against his leg. He dared not to move, for it might kill him. The creature went in front of Juist. It was hissing very loudly like it was angry at something. It stood up in a snake like stance, intimidating the executioner. The muscular build on this creature really frightened Juist. The young boy was standing still watching the snake.

"Ssssssssseviper" was all that it said, and in an instant the gold red and purple colours on it's skin was glaring. The tail had a large stinger. Juist was very unfimiliar with pokemon, since no one in the tribe had one, but he knew that this was definately a pokemon that he was afraid of. The snake reared back, and whipped a deadly tail at the bloody man. He heard a whipping gashing sound, and heard the man give a small grunt. A large gash was visible on the red stained gown. The man was unconcious and knocked out cold. Juist stared in shock.

The forest was still extremely dark. The trees were fairly young, but were littered with thick leaves. The snake pokemon stared back at the young boy.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I don't even know what you are." Juist tried to walk passed the snake. The Seviper did not move. It was clear that he wanted to go with the young boy. Juist frightened, walked back to try and get away from this creature. His foot slipped on the small rock with the intial "M" engraved on the front.

"Sssssseviper," was all the snake said, as he lunged towards the boy and got a hold of the small rock. He then pushed the small rock very gently to Juist as if he was returning the small mineral.

"I don't get it... Didn't you want revenge? Or are you going to kill me?" Juist had a tear in his eye. The young boy was terribly scared. "Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to throw the rock at you. Please --"

The snake cam forward, slithering. His body was wrapped around the boy's leg. He wasn't trying to hurt the kid, he was trying to befriend him. The snake was quietly hissing, in a calm way like if he was trying to comfort the boy. Juist noticed that the Seviper wasn't at all old. He was roughly the same age as himself. The boy was going to laugh but he couldn't. He remembered his dear father and how much he needed to save him. The boy gasped.

"Seviper, please get off me. I need to help my father. He is going to be killed. He.. he... I will never see him again..." The young kid was gasping for air, as the tears streamed down his face. He cried so loudly. The whole village probably heard. The Seviper was hissing too. The snake was usnure on what was going on... but it seemed like he was crying as well. The boy stood up, after the Seviper had released his legs, and wiped back hs tears with his dirty arms.

"I need to help him, or --" Juist stopped. He looked around to where the snake was. "Seviper, will you help me?" The snake glanced back, and had nodded. Both were unsure on how to do this, and both were unaware on how much danger might fall upon them.

Juist looked frightened as he looked back to where the village was. He could see the stadium area where the death of his father shall occur. The boy spat on the ground. His barefeet throbbing from walking on the hard mud. He looked around at the jungle. He had a feeling that he would be back hear sooner or later.

Present

Owen and Bridgette were both calmly talking to each other as they were leaving the base. The base was in fact in a large open field with dry mud and thick jungles surrounding the area. There were pillars around the field, and a huge amount of relics. Both were in their pajamas still. Bridgette's blue hair was down, she looked very pretty even in the mornings. Owen's mohawk was so out of place, so it was sort of funny to look at and Bridgette had a hard time keeping a straight face as she kept on looking at the top of his head. She bit her tongue a couple of times.

The hard mud below them made it sort of uncomfortable to walk as it kept on hurting their feet, and just before they had entered the jungle to the East of the base, Owen had a small grey rock wedged in his slipper.

"So what type of pokemon would suit your taste?" Asked Owen as he sat down on the dry mug to pick at his slipper. Bridgette was grasping onto her pokeball like it was her best gift she opened on christmas morning.

"I'm not sure," said Bridgette. She was impatiently waiting for Owen to finish. "But whatever it is going to be, it has to be pretty and cute and adorable just like me!" Bridgette looked at Owen as she said hoping for a statement agreeing.

"Don't get your hopes up. Pokemon around these parts are big and beastly. You might find a pokemon like a Nidoking or Rhyhorn. You might be lucky to find a cute Drowzee." Bridgette was in deep concentration as she thinking of a reply.

"Ah, that's okay! I'll just dress my Rhyhorn up in a cute pink dress. He will look adorable." Bridgette was clenching on to her pokeball tight. Now she was really excited. Owen looked at her in distgust. He really wanted to take his pokeball back in fear of pokemon cruelty.

"Uh- please don't Bridgette. They're not circus freaks." He stood up. They started to walk again, and soon they entered the jungle.

This time the jungle looked very dead. All the trees still had their thick leaves but the trunks looked like they were rotting away. The vines drooped so low, some were almost tripping the two youngsters.

"Why does this place seem so different?" Questioned Bridgette. Her and Owen were walking with much more caution; in fear that there was something waiting to grab them.

"This place seems so different from yesterday. Maybe we entered the wrong part of the jungle." He looked back. But he saw no opening. There wasn't any light. Behind them was dark. Bridgette grabbed Owen's arm.

"This place... it's so eerie. I don't think Jasper is alright. We need to find him right away..." Bridgette and Owen quickened their pace as if there was something lurching behind them... Both were extremely jumpy now. They turned around, and saw nothing. Feeling like somthing was so close to them Bridgette gave a little shriek. A small gurgling noise was heard right next to Bridgette's ear.

"BAAAAANEEEETTTTEEEEEE!!!" Bridgette swung her arm around with a massive force that drove the poor puppet to the ground. Banette was laughing wildly. He knew that Bridgette was an easy target. Owen gave a little chuckle too. Bridgette smacked Owen as well.

"Ow...Banette, we promised." Owen went down to where the ghost puppet was. "Could you please use Flash for us? We need to see where we are going." Banette ageed to help them. The small puppet drifted to about head height in front of them and casted a bright light that luminated the whole forest until it contracted to a small dome of light around the pokemon.

Up ahead they saw a small opening, with a few trees a boulder and a lifeless old man lying on the ground.

Explorer's Base

Lucila was sitting down on th blue leathered sofa watching from their small television. She had another cup of coffee in one hand and was taking small sips from her retirement at 35 mug. The television was airing a special on Brawly and his struggles as a child.

_"Through the years, this young man had a remarkable story of hope, faith and good looks."_

Lucila gave a little giggle.

_"He was abandon on the shores of Cianwood City as a child. The innkeeper of a medicine store had taken him and treated him like a son until he was old enough to move out. With his remarkable talents of raising pokemon he later opened his own gym in Hoenn's Dewford Town, where he resides with his fiacee, and a baby on the way. When we come back, we will take a look at how he managed to get through his childhood living as a child with no mother and no father."_

Lucila got up from the couch she was sitting on. Her yellow flowerly dress was still bright as ever as she headed towards the kitchen in hopes to make herself a small sandwich. She was too busy to notice what was said during the commercials.

_"Your watching the Pokemon channel. Live. Laugh. Love with you pokemon!_

"Hi, and welcome to PH TV. Where in the time of 1 minute we tell you a unique fact on pokemon history! Today's unique fact comes from the area in Sounthern America that is overgrown with jungles and vines. Did you know that in ancient civilizations the tribes did not have any devices used for catching pokemon? Indeed they still caught them. They used small rocks called Mew Rocks, that had an engraved initial of the letter "M." When thrown at a pokemon the psychic power that is with the rock, being casted by Mew itself would bind the pokemon to the owner of the rock. Usually the pokemon would then return to rock to the owner and follow his newly found trainer around. This has been 100 true, and brought to you by PH TV.

We now return to Brawly: A trouble boy. Brought to you by the Pokemon Channel." 

Lucila rushed back to grab her spot, like if there was someone racing to grab it from her. Her chubby red lips then took a big bite from her ham sandwich as she resumed watching the television. 


End file.
